The present invention is related broadly to vehicles used for farm or other agricultural use and, more particularly, to a two-wheeled self-propelled agricultural chemical delivery vehicle and dispenser.
Most agricultural operations treat crops with chemicals that may include pesticides, nutrients or fertilizer. The present application with refer to all such applications as “chemical” whether or not they are organic or synthetic. Currently, chemical spreaders are used that may be towed by tractors or carried by hand. Such broadcast spreaders distribute the chemicals over a wide an area as possible given the size of the distribution implement. The choice of distribution implement typically depends on the crop being treated.
For example, tobacco in the early stages of development may be treated by a distribution hopper towed by tractor that passes over the crops. Alternately, crop dusting aircraft may be employed to achieve an even wider distribution range. On the other hand, for small areas and crops for which application is difficult, hand spreaders may be employed.
Crops are typically raised in organized rows and, some crops such as Christmas trees may be arranged in rows that extend both linearly and laterally away from a common point. In the case of Christmas trees, chemical treatments are typically applied by hand using some handheld or carried implement. Certain disadvantages exist with the handheld application of chemicals. First, exposure to the chemicals by the distributor may not be healthy in all cases. Further, the application process is slower than would occur if a powered vehicle were employed. The process may also be wasteful as well as ineffective in some areas since the chemicals may be distributed at an uneven rate due to hand controls associated with the spreaders. Finally, as seen from the foregoing, the process of manually applying chemical treatments to crops such as Christmas trees can be enhanced by the use of a chemical delivery vehicle.
It is known to provide three or four wheeled all-terrain vehicles with towed chemical distribution implements which amounts to nothing more than a reduced sized tractor and hopper arrangement. Another alternative is to carry a tank or canister on the back of a three or four wheeled all-terrain vehicle for distribution.
A disadvantage with the three and four wheeled all-terrain vehicles is that their width dictates that there be a unnecessarily wide gap between the trees, thereby reducing the effective acre yield of the farm. With a sufficiently narrow path, the trees would be hit by the passing vehicle, possibly causing damage and crop loss. Accordingly, there exists a need for a narrow vehicle that can safely and effectively carry bulk chemicals for distribution in an efficient and rapid manner.